Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, wheelbarrows typically have been used for just transporting material within ones yard or a work area, and generally sit unused. The concept of having a cart or wheelbarrow convert into a chair goes at least back to U.S. Pat. No. 8,604 to Lee. Lee teaches a four-wheel cart that is convertible to a chair. As a chair, the seat is barely off the ground, and there is no adjustment means for the back.
Seay is U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,552 disclosed a wheelbarrow that could convert to a rocking chair when turned upside down. The top edge of the sidewall has to be continuously arcuate for satisfactory operation as a rocking chair.
Hurst et al disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,152 a two-wheel cart that could convert to lawn furniture by rotating the cargo tub and friction locking at a seat position such that the occupant would sit above the wheels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,227,467, Fugitt discloses a platform cart that can also serve as a chair, but is has essentially no ability to carry loads of loose material.
Snover teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,807 a single-wheel beach chair—cart combination. It consists essentially of a tubular frame supporting a flexible fabric. It also has no sidewalls for containing loads of loose material as conventional wheelbarrows do. The present invention aims to improve on the prior art.